Tsuzureori so far and yet so close
by tono-chan
Summary: Suena la musica en el Tokyo Dome, los sentimientos que nacen en el guitarrista principal y el vocal de GLAY se dejan aflorar.
1. Mitsumeteitai

**つづれ織り～****so far and yet so close**

**見つめていたい**

Era una cálida noche, el concierto había iniciado hace poco tiempo y podía verse la gran audiencia presente. Todos estaban listos para la siguiente ronda de canciones, mientras Jiro y Takuro alegaban de cómo debían seguir y el público presente comenzaba a desesperarse, Teru sonreía mientras bebía de su botella de agua al darle por unos segundos la espalda al público, mientras lo hacía podía apreciarse una nota de preocupación, por unos segundos miró a Takuro; el cual le hizo la seña de que ya debían comenzar; después echó un vistazo a Jiro; éste se encontraba preparando el bajo para la siguiente canción; aquel vocalista hizo una mueca de seguridad, respiró profundamente y cuando estaba a punto de anunciar el título sus ojos se postraron en aquel guitarrista de cabellos multicolor y en ese momento sus labios se sonrieron casi sin darse cuenta.

Teru:

Fue en una sesión de fotografía, los cuatro ya estábamos alineados, Jiro y yo jugábamos con parte de la utilería mientras Takuro y Hisashi nos veían; de vez en cuando dejaban soltar la risa; los fotógrafos hacían lo suyo, al poco rato llegó la persona que iba a dirigirnos… y creo que de ahí nació todo… después de las tomas de grupo y al terminar las individuales llegaba lo que para mí sería la más hermosa experiencia… todo iba bien hasta que me ordenaron posar con Hisashi, él estaba solo ahí de pie junto a mí con la vista que parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos; siempre ha sido así; pero en ese día todo cambió, había algo en él que no era igual que en los otros días… él volteó a verme sonriendo como solo él sabe hacerlo riendo de algo que yo no podía ver… ¿qué era eso que había en mí que le parecía tan divertido?... entonces sin que yo pudiese reaccionar, Hisashi alargó su blanca mano hasta la altura de mi oreja quitándome algo parecido a una serpentina que Jiro había puesto y entre risas ése hombre de cabellos teñidos pronunció –" siempre tan distraído"- yo… inexplicablemente no pude responder ante ese grandiosos gesto de alegría y simplemente me limité a reír nerviosamente esperando que él no se diera cuenta de lo que me sucedía…

Durante aquella bella melodía que cantaba Teru con singular entonación, Hisashi bailaba al ritmo de la música hasta el momento en que, al voltear al frente apreció aquella perfecta espalda del vocalista mientras su mente recordaba aquellos momentos en los que se preparaba para salir a escena donde se llegó a encontrar tantas veces frente a aquél sujeto quien tan melodiosamente interpreta las creaciones del grupo, por poco y pierde el ritmo de la melodía que en ese momento tocaba, llamando así la atención de Teru; el cual le sonrió gentilmente; para su sorpresa; sólo bastó ese segundo para transportarlo a lo que sería la primera ocasión o el primer acercamiento…

Hisashi:

Estábamos en la final de una larga jornada, Jiro y Takuro se despidieron temprano dejándome trabajar con una canción que escribía en ese momento, mientras, Teru seguía desaparecido como normalmente lo esta en las horas de trabajo…cuando ya estaba vacío, en aquel salón se escuchó cantar al ausente; quien ya venía con muchas ganas de trabajar; vestido completamente de negro, con esas prendas que se le ajustaban tan bien al cuerpo; aquel ser de singular voz se sentó a mi lado preguntándome el como iba con la canción; fue tal su acercamiento que pude percibir el aroma de su piel; acerco se un poco mas su rostro para leer lo que llevaba escrito; al grado de escuchar su respiración cada vez que tomaba aire para leer en voz baja; cuando terminó de hacerlo susurró –"que hermoso"- y me miró fijamente a los ojos con una expresión que jamás había visto en él… yo lo miraba mas no sabía que hacer y de pronto su rostro se acercó mas al grado de ver su acercamiento lentamente; algo que yo no podía resistir; e igual me acercaba a él… hasta que de pronto sonó mi celular provocando que Teru se girara al otro extremo; nunca odié tanto que sonara mi celular como lo odié en ese momento… sólo miré cómo Teru se levantaba de mi lado y se dirigía a la puerta diciendo que regresaría más tarde… y me quedé ahí, viendo cómo partía sin contestar ese odioso celular… después de un gran rato yo seguía con la imagen en mi cabeza de aquél individuo acercándose… era tanta mi distracción, que no me percaté del momento en que Teru había entrado a la habitación, me di cuenta de su presencia cuando recargó su barbilla en mi hombro preguntando de nuevo el cómo iba con lo que próximamente sería el siguiente éxito de GLAY, me sonreí por ese comentario y de nuevo se sentó a mi lado, sólo que ahora jugaba con la silla; parecía un niño sin que hacer; se detuvo postrando su cara en el respaldo tapándose la boca con sus manos recargadas y mirándome fijamente, pero esta vez lo hacía con un toque de ternura… ya que no podía concentrarme del todo; y para evitar verlo; mi mirada se centraba hacia el papel y a la vez comencé a hacer gestos; ya que no podía pensar en nada mas que en aquel frustrado momento; y de pronto vi que sonreía de la manera mas hermosa que he visto… él me preguntó –" ¿te pasa algo?... ¿porqué no continuas?"– sus palabras, el sonido de su voz, su presencia en ese cuarto, solos, esas ideas golpeaban mi cabeza y no pude responder a sus preguntas, sólo apoyaba el lápiz en el papel mientras mis ojos no tenían un punto fijo al cual mirar… re huyendo de su dulce vista mis palabras se atoraban en mi garganta, sólo pasé saliva y dije casi tartamudeando de los nervioso que estaba –" ya es tarde, será mejor continuar mañana"– y me levanté dejando a Teru con cara de confusión al salir de la habitación…

Durante el concierto el rostro de Hisashi se tornó un poco rojo; mas no debido al ejercicio que realizaba al saltar con su guitarra; si no por aquellos pensamientos amontonados en su cabeza; no podía creer que eso le ocurriera pero al mismo tiempo estaba maravillado por aquél sentimiento creciendo en su interior atinando así mayor énfasis en su interpretación, llenando a la gente de euforia debido a su manera de tocar las notas, incluso los otros miembros de GLAY lo notaron pero más Teru, el cual fue discretamente hacia él mas no fue capaz de tocarle y prefirió desviarse hacia Jiro; ya que había toda una revolución en sus entrañas debido al sentimiento impreso en el sonido de esa guitarra; al momento de estar cantando junto a Jiro, sin pensarlo se acercó al bajista, recordando el instante en el que Hisashi y él coincidieron durante los momentos en que filmaban uno de los tantos comerciales.

Teru:

Estaba cansado, no había dormido bien y caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos de aquel lugar cuando de pronto me fue ofrecido un vaso desechable con café, miré a quien gentilmente estaba junto a mí; con esos trajes que sólo él sabe lucir; diciéndome -"¿si sabes que vas a filmar el día siguiente porqué te desvelas así?"– yo me reí por el comentario respondiendo –"bah, fue una buena fiesta"– mentira, nunca salí la noche anterior, estuve pensando en él, en ése sujeto de lindo sonreír, en aquél pasillo donde todo parecía eterno Hisashi dejó de lado el vaso y se acercó a mí mirándome fijamente –"tienes marcas bajo los ojos de que no dormiste" -, dije -"ya sabes, siempre es un placer desvelarse con cigarros, alcohol y buena compañía"- contesté guiñándole el ojo para después darle un sorbo al café; - "aunque eso si; creo que necesito dormir un poco" -, me recargué en su hombro y cerré los ojos por un momento… ¿porqué lo hice? no lo se creo que fue instinto, él me miró extrañado por mi acción; supongo; y cuando me di cuenta de que casi lo abrazo de la cintura me separé; sin embargo lo hice tan fuerte que mi cabeza golpeó en la pared; él con preocupación se acercó casi acorralándome, con sus blancas y cálidas manos buscaba alguna herida posible y de nuevo el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando cruzamos nuestras miradas –"gracias" – le dije tomando sus manos, él seguía viéndome fijamente… -"Hisash…" – susurré; mi vista se postro inconcientemente sobre sus labios, y como si fuese una fuerza sobrenatural comencé a acercarme… lo que más me sorprendió fue darme cuenta que él me correspondía; o al menos no huía; estaba a punto de lograrlo, la emoción y la adrenalina se apoderaban de mi ser y Hisashi parecía aceptarlo pero… pero entonces volvió a suceder, volvió a aparecer quien pudiera detenernos, en ese instante Takuro apareció de la nada llamándome a voces, Hisashi se separó tan rápido que no pude detenerle, miré hacia donde estaba mi amigo de tanto tiempo; quien me decía la necesidad de mi actuación para cierto producto; sólo atiné a decirle que iba en un momento pero cuando volví a buscar a Hisashi él ya no estaba… únicamente estaba sobre una mesa el café ya frío que él tan amable me había llevado perdiendo así la oportunidad de saber que rayos era lo que me pasaba… así que, me dispuse a perder el tiempo grabando un comercial; tardamos varias horas ya que no podía concentrarme en lo que hacía… esos pensamientos me volvían loco; al fin terminamos y fui a cambiarme… para colmo, al momento de salir empezó a llover y yo sin paraguas… ni modo; pensé; estaba a punto de salir y de pronto una sombrilla azul rey me cubría –"creo que no sería bueno para el grupo si nuestro vocalista sufre un resfriado" – me dio una palmada en la espalda –"vamos! te llevo a tu auto" – cuanta fue mi sorpresa al verle de nuevo… ¿me estaba esperando? pensé mientras caminábamos al auto bajo ese pequeño paraguas, en ese momento creí que el mundo era perfecto…

Mientras el concierto continuaba, ambos; guitarrista y vocalista; actuaban lo más natural posible pero a cada ritmo escuchado en el aire la agitación en sus mentes era cada vez mayor, el sólo hecho de estar ahí juntos motivaba a la afloración de sus más tiernos recuerdos.

Hisashi:

Fue aquella ocasión; piensa mientras avanza sonriendo al público; tan esplendida que, al ver su espalda con la lluvia al frente, el poder caminar a su lado, escuchar su voz en una plática sin sentido me hacía sentir emocionado y agradecido de estar ahí… en ese instante comprendí el porque esa enorme necesidad de permanecer tanto tiempo en aquel sitio… era el gran deseo de poder pasar mas tiempo junto a él pero ¿porqué me atraía tanto?, ¿porqué no pude resistir esa sensación de estar a su lado?... seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un Jeep negro mas no quiero que se vaya, de pronto bosteza, me dice que esta demasiado cansado como para manejar y menos estaba en condiciones de hacerlo bajo la fuerte lluvia, así que me pide que le dé un aventón a su casa, nos sentamos en su auto, con su celular pidió un taxi y esperamos; yo seguía nervioso de estar a tan pocos centímetros; él se recargó en el asiento cerrando los ojos; creo que se quedó dormido; empecé a llamarle mas no contestó así que me acerqué un poco para ver si realmente lo estaba, no podía creer lo cerca que estaba de él… de pronto su boca comenzó a entreabrirse; supongo que fue por la mala posición; no lo sé pero… pero parecía el momento prefecto para saber el porqué mi vista no se apartaba de ése ser, mis ojos y mi cuerpo no quisieron separarse de esa escena… pensé en acercarme pero al mismo tiempo el miedo me invadía… aún así no resistí y sin pensarlo mi mano se extendió hasta su cara sin tocarlo y deslicé mis dedos imitando la periferia de su boca; era algo majestuoso incluso verle ahí de aquella forma, dormido; hubiera querido detener el tiempo, hubiera querido permanecer ahí para siempre pero todo fue tan rápido que la aparición del taxi hizo que Teru despertara, yo me aparté para no levantar sospechas pero supongo que mi respiración me delató; ya que él sólo me miraba fijamente dibujando en su rostro no sé si sorpresa o preocupación; no me preguntó nada pero su mirada lo decía todo, no quise ser obvio así que me excusé diciéndole que el taxi me había asustado cuando apareció; no creo que me haya creído porque frunció el seño en señal de burla; bajamos del Jeep encaminándonos al taxi y una vez arriba el ambiente volvió a ponerse tenso cuando preguntó si sabía llegar a su casa lo cual afirmé y de pronto su cabeza se acomodó en mi hombro para volver a dormir me dijo que estaba bien que confiaba en mí y se durmió, si no hubiera sido por el taxista que volteaba a vernos no se de que hubiera sido capaz … llegamos, él seguía somnoliento; no quise dejarlo así y le pedí al taxista que esperara; entré con él a su casa y le pregunté si le hacía falta algo –"gracias Hisa-san, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti" – me sonrojé sin que se diera cuenta; ya que se encontraba de espalda; me despedí con una inclinación y cuando iba a salir la lluvia se hizo mas intensa por lo que el taxi se tuvo que ir… Teru apareció detrás de mí –"no te puedes ir con esa tormenta, quédate aquí hasta que se calme y puedas regresar" – yo no se si sentí miedo o excitación pero aquél ser me proponía quedarme a su lado aunque fuera por esas circunstancias…

Teru:

Era el cambio de canción, se apagaron las luces y fuimos a cambiarnos, cuando salimos apresurados para hacer la siguiente presentación lo vi… estaba tratando de arreglarse la ropa acomodándose ésos curiosos adornos que suele usar… fue maravilloso volverle a ver de esa forma haciéndome recordar los bellos momentos que pasamos en ese día lluvioso, Hisashi no podía regresar a su casa así que sin dudar le ofrecí quedarse, él sonrió y le hice pasar de nuevo, adentro le ofrecí de beber a lo que aceptó gustoso, platicábamos de trivialidades, me senté a su lado aún platicando hasta que el silencio se apoderó del lugar… ver la escasa luz entrante reflejarse en su rostro me hizo actuar sin pensar, Hisashi me miró pero no con gesto de repulsión o algo parecido sino con cierta fascinación; era casi perfecto; yo no podía detenerme y mis manos fueron hacia su cabello acariciándolo por la oreja; fue increíble verle cerrar los ojos; seguí acercándome a él llegando a su oído el cual mordí con suavidad pudiendo sentir un adorable estremecimiento, se lograba percibir cierto miedo por parte suya, se sentía tan frágil que no pude resistir probar esos labios humedecidos de ansiedad e inocencia; que al corresponderme sentí como si el tiempo si detuviera; nos separamos, él con sus ojos todavía cerrados y con cierta timidez acercó su rostro al mío… sabía que estaba en un error mas mi deseo fue más fuerte que no quise detenerme así que continué rozando sus finos y suaves labios, perdiendo por completo la razón de mis actos lo presioné contra mi cuerpo; creo que él pensaba y sentía lo mismo; pero ninguno de los dos quiso separarse y ambos seguimos embriagándonos de ese deseo ardiente de posesión… pasé mis manos por sus hombros deslizando suavemente su chamarra azul mientras él trataba de quitarme la camiseta negra; pero estaba tan nervioso que tuve que ayudarle un poco; me sonreí y me besó rodeando mi cuello con sus cálidos brazos, lentamente y casi sin darme cuenta fui recostándolo en el sillón, al mismo tiempo él me recorría suavemente a lo cual no pude evitar lanzar un quejido… ambos seguíamos en esa posición, lamentablemente había muchos cojines y caímos, sólo sentí mi espalda fría al contacto con el suelo, aún así mis manos no se desprendían de su cintura… él me miró algo preocupado, sin embargo le robé las palabras con un beso encendiendo de nuevo la pasión escondida en ese momento, con un poco de arrebato logré despojarle la camiseta azul, no parecía tener prejuicios con ello al contrario, se aferraba más a mí al mismo tiempo en que su respiración se agitaba, estaba como ansioso y desesperado pero a la vez con cierto temor, era como un niño que comienza a conocer algo desconocido; yo también me sentía así; aprovechando que estaba sentado me quitó el cinto y yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con el suyo… pero de pronto recibí una llamada, era mi hijo hablando al celular recordándome cuando era el festival en su escuela… Hisashi se apartó recogiendo sus prendas; la lluvia había cesado; apresurado se las colocó lo más rápido que pudo… yo le miraba como ahora lo hago en este pasillo… fue algo memorable, que no daría por volver a repetir esos momentos ¿pero estará bien…? ¿Él estará bien?... no lo sé, lo único que mi corazón conoce es ese creciente sentimiento hacia este hombre que ahora me ve de una manera increíble que no puedo describir.

Continuara…….


	2. Freeze my Love

**2 - Freeze my Love **

Aquellos seres se miraban fijamente, pareciera que se leían sus más profundos pensamientos, como si algo irradiase magia entre ellos hasta el momento en que Jiro; el bajista del grupo; pasó a toda velocidad propinándole un zape al vocalista diciendo – "anda, anda que eres el primero en salir a escena" – Teru volteó molesto reclamando – "ehhh no te pases" – pero al momento de querer volver hacia Hisashi éste ya se había ido a un lado de Jiro dejando en el piso uno de esos adornos que suele usar en forma de cráneo, lo recogió aprisionándolo fuertemente entre sus manos recordando así tantas cosas que en tan poco tiempo habían sucedido, siguió su camino sonriendo tiernamente mientras miraba el objeto hasta llegar a unos centímetros de la plataforma guardando el adorno entre sus ropas antes de entrar a escena.

Las luces iluminaban al vocalista de negros cabellos, la gente lo aclamaba mientras se sentaba acomodando el micrófono cerca de su guitarra acústica, inspirado, cerró los ojos comenzando así la canción de However, en tanto Takuro seguía aclarando varios detalles con el personal del staff en lo que Hisashi y Jiro se alejaban un poco para dejar descansar sus manos. Teru sigue cantando con gran sentimiento llamando con ello la atención del joven de los cabellos multicolor, quien acercándose para verlo recuerda con nostalgia lo ocurrido en ese día de lluvia.

Hisashi:

Salí y por unos minutos me recargue en su puerta, estaba tan confuso que necesitaba despejar de mi mente esa escena y sin importarme nada decidí caminar sin sentido bajo la fría lluvia que hacia pocos segundos comenzaba a caer de nuevo; no me importaba si me reconocían o no, yo sólo pensaba en lo acontecido, sólo pensaba en él, ¿qué era lo que me llamaba tanto la atención de Teru?, era algo que me preguntaba frecuentemente, sin embargo la sensación de su cuerpo, de su cercanía aún estaba impreso en el mío, era una sensación tan placentera que no podía creer que aquello haya sucedido en realidad, al poco raro mis pasos dejaron de ser apresurados para cambiar a algo más tranquilo… seguía perdido, pensando en aquel momento, tanto que no logre escuchar el claxon de un automovilista que me venía siguiendo varias cuadras atrás, continuaba en lo mío cuando a pocos segundos de llegar a la esquina para cruzar, el auto en color rojo intenso acelero interceptándome de frente dándome así un buen susto... en ese momento volví a la realidad y al momento de casi decir una grosería se escuchó una voz conocida – "creo que no es sano caminar bajo la lluvia y más siendo la guitarra principal del grupo" – dijo Jiro al abrir la ventana y poco después se ofreció a llevarme no importándole que yo estuviese mojado, subí y el silencio imperó… no sabía que decirle, no encontraba un tema en específico… él por su parte sólo manejaba, a veces trataba de hablar pero contenía sus palabras, y así estuvo hasta que preguntó si Teru estaba en su casa, le dije que no sabía sin embargo sonrió como si supiese de mi mentira… y después no pronunció palabra alguna continuando el viaje así hasta que llegamos a mi hogar… no lo sé, desde hacía momentos notaba algo curioso en mi compañero, como si supiese algo… pero ¿qué?... una vez que descendí del vehículo Jiro se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto para decir con una extraña sonrisa – "espero que tu caminata en la lluvia haya sido productiva" – acto seguido del mismo, cerró la puerta alejándose y dejándome confundido ante tal comentario… ¿acaso Jiro sabe qué es lo que me ocurre?...

En tanto el vocalista seguía entregándose en esa canción, siendo el público quien lo notaba más que nadie ya que algunos rostros presentaban lágrimas, sus ojos continuaban cerrados como si recordase algo al pronunciar cada frase, como si quisiera ser escuchado por alguien especial.

Teru:

Al día siguiente de aquel suceso llegué temprano como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacia, sentí que era mi deber explicarle, sin embargo llegó Takuro y me puso a calentar la voz para comenzar a grabar en lo que llegaban los otros dos, al poco rato llegó Jiro mirándome con cierto aire de picardía mas no le di importancia; Hisashi era mi prioridad en ese momento; estábamos grabando y no llegaba, de pronto Takuro recibió una llamada de Hisashi diciendo que estaba enfermo y no llegaría… en ese momento quise salir corriendo pero no pude; no quise que los demás malinterpretaran; así que esperé a que termináramos y fui a verle llevando algo de comida… él me recibió, realmente se veía enfermo no quería irme así que me ofrecí a cuidarle, cuando terminamos de comer y por efectos de la medicina quedase dormido mientras platicábamos… me quedé a su lado mirándole dormir… esa paz me atraía tanto así que fui acercándome un poco a esos labios que ya habían sido míos y en ese momento despertó, yo no sabía que hacer así que besé su mejilla para después sonreír dándome cuenta que tenía un poco de fiebre, rápidamente fui por un tazón con agua fría y con un paño que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón hice lo posible por disminuir su malestar… estaba a punto de mojar la tela cuando él tocó mi mano diciendo – "que bueno que estas aquí, gracias" – en ese momento quise explicarle lo que me pasaba pero volvió a dormir, me sentí un poco frustrado de tenerlo tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez… el tiempo pasaba y me estaba cansando así que me arrodillé y apoye mis brazos en la cama y sobre ellos mi cabeza, cuánta fue mi sorpresa al sentir su cálida mano acariciar mi cabello… levanté la cabeza y ahí estaba él, sentado bajo las sábanas dedicándome esa su hermosa sonrisa, me levanté y besé su frente; la fiebre había disminuido; pero el sólo hecho de estar a esa distancia nubló mi razón acabando de nuevo en sus labios siendo correspondido… esta vez si se lo confesaré, estoy decidido, hoy no habrá interrupciones… inesperadamente me abrazó jalando mi cuerpo hacia el suyo – "Hisashi yo…" – traté de decírselo mas puso su dedo en mis labios haciéndome callar para volver a besarme; no sé como describirlo pero había algo en él que me hacía enloquecer; lentamente fui tomándolo entre mis brazos tocándole por debajo de esas pijamas azules; esa vez no estaba dispuesto a separarme de él… pero al escuchar una repentina voz dentro de la casa nos hizo separar de inmediato, mirando casi con asombro a Jiro, quien apareció del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, viéndonos de una forma convencida – "¿que pasa, estaban ocupados en algo importante?" – yo sólo atiné el alejarme de Hisashi mientras que éste le contestaba que aprendiera a usar el timbre…

El Tokio Dome seguía lleno de un profundo sentimiento a cause de la sublime interpretación de tan hermosa pieza musical, en tanto Hisashi seguía admirando la perfecta espalda del vocalista sin percatarse que el bajista del grupo se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás de él, llegando a tal punto de prácticamente abrazar al guitarrista por la espalda…

Hisashi:

- "hoy sí le esta echando ganas, ¿no? porque hasta a ti te tiene anonadado con su voz"- me dijo Jiro por atrás casi en forma de susurro en mi oreja, yo volteo a verle tratando de evitar que se diera cuenta que me había sonrojado por sus palabras, la canción había llegado a su fin y Jiro seguía abrazándome, Teru agradeció al público y al momento de voltear nos vio dejando ver un aire de nostalgia o tal vez era de molestia, al poco rato enfrió un poco su mirada entregando la guitarra al staff, estaba apunto de venir hacia acá sin embargo Takuro lo desvió al momento de abrazarle para felicitarlo; había logrado que el público lo ovacionara como nunca antes lo habían hecho; no se que me pasó que me sentí culpable de estar siendo abrazado por Jiro pero tampoco podía explicar porqué me molestaba ese abrazo de Takuro en él… el show debe continuar dijo Jiro en lo que se acomodaba el bajo, todos volvimos a nuestras posiciones a excepción de Teru; él estaba tomando agua, se notaba algo incómodo, me miró y sonrió como si no hubiese pasado nada sin embargo su mirada ya no era la misma; la música estaba siendo ejecutada y él seguía enfocado en cantar, su voz ahora se notaba agresiva evitando a toda costa acercarse a Jiro o a mí… Takuro notó ese cambio e inmediatamente hizo que nos moviéramos un poco mas; ya que no debía verse algún tipo de rivalidad entre nosotros; aprovechando el ritmo decidí acercarme pero se alejó discretamente para cantar junto a su gran amigo de la secundaria, cerré los ojos girando varias veces intentando sacar de mi cabeza con esas vueltas la confusión que me golpeaba en ese instante, pero al regresar a mi posición Jiro salió de su sitio casi chocando conmigo… ¿estaba jugando? sólo sonrió muy divertido mientras bailaba con su bajo, se colocó a mi lado para tocar a la par mía, traté de tranquilizarme; ya que la canción requería de concentración; Jiro volvió a girarse corriendo a un lado del escenario, yo aproveché el momento para ver furtivamente a Teru quien ya alejado de Takuro cantaba intentando claramente esquivar a Jiro; quien estaba aferrado a tocar a su lado; Teru sencillamente avanzó al frente dando unos cuantos saltos, el otro quiso seguirle mas la oportuna intervención de Takuro lo detuvo obligándole a regresar a su lugar… supongo que visto desde otro ángulo lucía diferente a lo que realmente ocurría, tocó que Jiro hiciera los coros de la canción… pude sentir el pesar de su mirada mas decidí no voltear a verle; ya que era suficiente con las pesadeces que Teru estaba dejando sentir... ya no sabía lo que ocurría, la insistencia de Jiro en algo que no parecía tener sentido era cada vez más evidente, tanto que al final de la canción y al apagarse las luces se podía sentir en el escenario una mezcla de energías y pesadez como jamás la habíamos sentido.

Con solo encendida una lánguida luz se encaminaron a los camerinos, el ambiente estaba un poco tenso tanto que comenzaban a especularse rumores por parte de la audiencia, iban los cuatro andando sin embargo tres de ellos ignoraban que es lo que ocurría y el porque de ese descanso inesperado.

Teru:

No entiendo, este descanso no estaba programado, mire alrededor y no había nadie del staff, solo nosotros cuatro, trate de acercarme a Takuro para preguntarle que sucedía y al momento de caminar nos dijo con tono molesto, que digo molesto, estaba enojado tenia una expresión que jamás había visto en él – " no se que este pasando con ustedes pero sea lo que sea no voy a tolerar que la gente haya pagado un boleto para ver como ustedes echan nuestra carrera al demonio, debería darles vergüenza especialmente a ti" – me señaló – "eres la voz de esta banda debes de dar alegría, hacer pasar un rato agradable y no agredir al publico con esa miserable calidad de interpretación y no conforme con eso te comportas como un niño conflictivo con tus compañeros" – eso me dolió pero en parte tenía razón no estaba pensando mas que en mí olvidando al público por completo después siguió regañando a Jiro ya que era un concierto no un circo donde se deba ir haciendo payasadas que provoquen rivalidades y a Hisashi... a él solo le dijo que se concentrara ya que se salía de tono en varias ocasiones, que tomara su postura de guitarrista principal y que eso no debía de estarle sucediendo mucho menos a estas alturas de su carrera, después nos dijo que este no era solo un grupo, no solo un equipo, que somos como una familia y así es como nos debe ver nuestro publico ya que gracias a ellos estamos donde estamos, claro que él tenia razón, no pude evitar sentir una gran culpa, mire a Jiro quien únicamente veía fijamente a un lado, con curiosidad mire discretamente hacia donde este veía y para mi sorpresa, aquello que llamaba su atención no era si no que Hisashi... que, con la vista clavada en el piso pude ver que su mirada no era otra sino de molestia, estaba molesto, Hisashi estaba enojado...

Continuara……..


	3. Lovers change fighters, cool

**Lovers change fighters, cool**

Entre los camerinos solos del Tokyo Dome, donde Takuro terminaba de sermonear a sus compañeros; se podía sentir un ambiente de culpa; después de que el segundo guitarrista y líder de la banda saliera aún enfadado del sitio, los tres miembros restantes seguían en silencio por otro lapso de tiempo; era tan incómoda su pesadez que ninguno era capaz de levantar la vista al otro pero el movimiento apresurado del staff los hizo regresar a la realidad ya que veían de un lado a otro al personal quienes iban cargando un montonal de cosas preparando todo para reiniciar la actuación.

Teru:

Todo aquel movimiento significaba que debíamos regresar, definitivamente me había equivocado… no debí comportarme de esa manera tan torpe como lo había hecho… ahora ese hermoso ser estaba no sólo disgustado sino enojado y tiene toda la razón de estarlo… aún perdido en mis culpas sentí un ligero golpe en el hombro y enseguida mi vista se cruzó con la de Jiro, que aunque no sonreía su mirar no era desafiante pasando de largo frente a Hisashi dejándonos solos en el lugar… era mi oportunidad, debía acercarme para pedir perdón pero… al acercarme, ése guitarrista de molesta actitud al empezar a hablarle y tratar de tocar su espalda en un intento frustrado de abrazarle… su reacción me dejó frío, él sencillamente no permitió si quiera que terminara de hablar, al sentir mis dedos en su espalda, éste sin mas salió del cuarto en absoluto silencio dejándome en completa sorpresa… Ante una aumentante desesperación por parte del público, las luces y rayos multicolor salieron disparados al ritmo del intro de HIGHCOMMUNICATIONS, una luz central se extiende sobre el centro del escenario iluminándome a un costado de la batería, a los lados se despliegan otros tres rayos iluminando a Hisashi, Jiro y Takuro quienes corren a través del lugar mientras hago mi aparición en el centro, bailando desde el lugar donde se encuentra la batería, los otros tres miembros se mueven nuevamente a los lados mientras yo salto al escenario, avanzando considerablemente los cuatro nos colocamos en nuestras posiciones, alegrando a todo el público presente, en una de esas y aunque no era un paso del baile, me gire dándome la excusa para poder voltear a ver a Hisashi, quien, sin prestar atención a mis acciones sigue entusiasmado tocando su guitarra como si no hubiese otra cosa mas en su vida. Pude ver a un ser de aspecto solitario… si que estaba enojado… y lo peor es que yo era la causa… retomando mi postura; de frente al público; seguí cantando, ahogándome en esa música de la cual era parte Hisashi… su enojo duele, me lo repetí en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos… las notas de aquella canción no hacían mas que separarnos; o al menos es lo que yo sentía en ese momento… si tan sólo no hubiera actuado de esa manera, él ahora estuviera sonriéndome de esa forma tan tierna… sé que debo pedirle perdón, no sé como lo haré pero tengo que hablar con él, me repetía eso para darme fuerza, así mismo en cada movimiento que realizaba del baile era un intento por desaparecer esos sentimientos de culpa que inevitablemente afloraban en mi ser.

El ambiente mejoró considerablemente, sin embargo en el interior de la mente de ambos; guitarrista y vocalista; la revolución ocasionada por esos sentimientos tan encontrados los invadían, Hisashi re huyendo de la presencia de Teru, ahogaba sus pensamientos en el sonido de su guitarra que terminaba las ultimas notas de esa melodía, después de eso Teru se disculpa por el inesperado intermedio, aprovechando el interactuar con la gente, moviese discretamente hacia el guitarrista principal; algo que hizo desatinar un poco a Takuro.

Hisashi:

Por fin terminaba esa canción, que para mí resultó ser algo cercano a una tortura… el verle bailar así fue sofocante, traté de no mirarle pero mi voluntad se quebrantaba traicionándome furtivamente… suspiré profundamente al caminar de espalda hacia mi botella de agua que tenía dispuesta atrás… las luces se atenuaron… queriendo y no volví mi vista a él, sin embargo al poco tiempo tuve que desviarla ya que Jiro estaba en medio de ambos, y sin darme cuenta me había perdido en contemplar a Teru que no me percaté de que él me había estado viendo todo el tiempo… eso me hizo recordar algo que sucedió poco después de que Teru me cuidara mientras estaba enfermo… en ese tiempo estaba tratando de recuperar el tiempo que perdí al no hacer las grabaciones y tuve que hacer doble trabajo en el estudio, en una de esas ocasiones Teru no hizo acto de presencia; algo que sinceramente extrañé bastante pero lo curioso de todo esto fue el comportamiento del bajista, que ahora me mira de forma insistente… Jiro sabe algo, de eso estoy seguro…

Teru:

Sigo interactuando con la audiencia, me gusta hacerlos reír no importando que en estos momentos este muriendo por dentro… demonios Hisashi como pude hacerte esto… tengo que arreglarlo, no me gusta verte así tan ausente… me mantengo hablando y a la vez trato de ir a su sitio esperando alguna señal mas en útil, él ni siquiera me mira, al contrario solo se enfoca en el suelo y al publico, así que me detengo a medio camino… será mejor no arruinar las cosas por el momento y creo que lo mejor será anunciar la próxima canción, tal vez así sea mas fácil acercarme aunque sea por unos segundos… rápidamente los sonidos de los instrumentos entonaron las primeras notas; bien esta vez no fallare; tome el micrófono y me puse a correr por todo el escenario para no despertar sospechas entre el publico y mis compañeros, cantado y saludando a todos… al fin había podido justificar mis apresurados pasos hacia él, me puse detrás suyo tratando de abrazarle pero… pero su vista seguía enfocada al piso, creo que ni siquiera se percato de mi presencia, de cualquier forma mi brazo rodeo su hombro, en un intento desesperado por obtener una respuesta… una respuesta que fue inútil al momento de rechazarme al moverse dos pasos adelante… mire hacia el otro extremo descubriendo la extraña y picaresca mirada de Jiro, el cual al notarme se volteo para seguir dando vueltas con el bajo; sin tener mas remedio me aleje de él para hacer los coros con aquel bajista de actitud sospechosa, el cual solo reía como si supiese algo de mis sentimientos hacia Hisashi… por otro lado Takuro ya estaba mejor, su enojo había disminuido considerablemente… necesito otra oportunidad… no puedo seguir así, necesito de su hermosa sonrisa, su sublime mirada… creo que aquello que empezó como un simple y extraño deseo se ha salido de control… estoy confundido… ¿porque me duele de esta manera tu indiferencia?

Hisashi:

Girando a un lado para evitar la vista de Jiro, mi me mente me traicionaba a cada segundo que respiraba… tengo que resistir, ya lo hice una vez y así tengo que seguir… ahhhgg nunca había tenido este tipo de problemas hasta hoy, nunca… porque Teru, me haces sentir cosas tan difíciles de explicarme, porque, porque no puedo resistirme a tu sola presencia… vuelvo a dirigir mi vista al centro del escenario donde se encuentra ese gran ser… afortunadamente ya estas al otro extremo, cantando con esa tu hermosa voz... de repente Jiro aparece nuevamente en medio haciéndome gestos para que avance al otro lado… ¿Jiro? ¿porqué se empeña en llamar mi atención?... ahora se acerca tocando a la par conmigo al mismo tiempo en que insiste con señas que me reúna contigo del otro lado pero… pero prefiero no hacerlo porque no seria responsable de mis actos… el estar tan cercas de ti sería algo que no soportaría nuevamente como aquel desplante que te hice hace tan solo unos minutos… la música volvió a terminar regresando los cuatro a nuestras respectivas posiciones pero en un instante en que Teru se acerca a limpiarse el sudor, Jiro corre hacia Takuro, iniciando un juego de saltos mientras van tocando cierta pieza musical… ¿qué hace Jiro? eso tampoco estaba programado… desvió la mirada a la espalda de Teru quien ríe con los saltos que hace Jiro, la gente ovaciona a esos dos personajes que tocan en este instante… parece que Jiro ha quedado inconforme con algo porque se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a mí…con una sonrisa pintada de ligera burla, toca un fragmento de una de mis canciones retándome a una especie de duelo, el público enloquece, yo contesto repitiendo a la perfección la nota, se gira con un gran salto terminando en una pose curiosa, no me aguanté la risa… que bien se sintió reír aunque fuera un poco, ya lo necesitaba pero más alegría me dio ver por detrás del tipo güero tu feliz sonrisa, eso me entusiasmó, así que decidí pasar por un lado de Jiro tocando esa pieza como nunca antes la he tocado saltando lo más alto que pude, terminando de forma victoriosa, jaja fue divertido y más me alegré al volver a mi sitio mirando cómo reías alegremente mientras me mirabas al avanzar a iniciar la nueva canción.

Aquel vocalista avanzó hasta llegar al centro y con un grito de alegría y euforia anunció la siguiente melodía, las guitarras comenzaron, pero había algo especial en la manera de tocar de Hisashi; parecía estar más relajado, en tanto el vocalista seguía saltando y cantando con sus compañeros iniciando con Takuro para después volver a desviarse hacia Jiro y lógicamente ir hacia Hisashi, el cual parecía tener menos prejuicios con ello pero la atmósfera seguía un poco tensa; Jiro por su parte hacía lo posible por acercarlos un poco más al grado de casi empujar a Teru para que quedase más tiempo al lado de Hisashi; todo parecía estar envuelto en una gran alegría y tenía que ser así ya que faltaba poco para que finalizara el concierto; hubo cierto momento en que las miradas; tanto del vocalista como del guitarrista se cruzaron; fue como si el tiempo se congelara, ante los gritos de emoción aquel cantante rodeó con su brazo a su compañero colocando la cabeza junto a la suya, mientras cantaban al mismo tiempo se podía notar cierta magia en el lugar, el bajista únicamente sonriendo alejó se con ligeros saltos, en tanto los otros dos enfrascados en su canto casi se olvidaban de que estaban en un escenario, aprovechando el micrófono para unir sus caras; afortunadamente las cámaras no captaron el momento en que el guitarrista rozó tiernamente la faz de su compañero; sin embargo poco después tuvieron que separarse por motivos correspondientes a su actuación.

Hisashi:

Mi corazón latía muy rápido, sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse totalmente al estar en contacto con él, no podré resistir si vuelve a hacer eso… espero que las cámaras no hayan captado nada… trato de parecer natural pero ese pequeño encuentro me ha dejado unido a un sentimiento de necesidad… dando pasos y saltos en mi lugar, creo que la gente ha notado el aumento en mi entusiasmo… Jiro se coloca a mi lado ya que toca hacer los coros… mi vista nuevamente adquiere voluntad desobedeciéndome completamente viendo fijamente a Teru en vez de ver al público, mas no puedo evitarlo… quiero quitarme esta guitarra y salir corriendo a abrazarle, pero sé que no puedo hacer tal cosa, sé que no debo hacer nada que nos evidencie, lo sé a la perfección… lo único que no sé es si de verdad podré resistir por mas tiempo y traicionarme a mí mismo lanzándome a ese tan bello ser… sigo perdido en mis dulces pensamientos dedicados a Teru, quien continua saltando y cantando haciendo que el público se llene de euforia… poco después al dirigirme un poco al otro extremo, él me dedica una pequeña sonrisa haciéndome bajar el rostro que esta algo ruborizado, al recordar cierta ocasión después de mis largas jornadas que hice para recuperar el tiempo perdido a causa de ese resfriado… ya era de noche, y estaba cansado, la mayoría de las personas del staff ya se había ido, los demás estaban por irse… yo seguía ahí revisando algunos efectos de sonido y trabajando un poco sobre la música porque algunas partituras no me convencían del todo… ese día Teru no llegó a grabar puesto que tenía un compromiso según él importante… no sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, lo único que sé es que cuando fui por un refresco a la maquina de sodas algunas luces estaban apagadas… llamé a alguien para saber si respondían mas no hubo tal cosa, el estudio estaba vacío, miré hacia un lado y había un recado que decía " no te olvides de cerrar"… arranqué el papelito algo molesto y decidí salir un momento ya que desde hacía un buen rato habían apagado el clima… iba saliendo del lugar y cuanta fue mi sorpresa al ver bajo la suave luz de una farola a Teru cómodamente sentado mientras fumaba… caminé sigilosamente para ver si podía asustarle, sin embargo volteó gracias a que no pude quitarle la vista de encima… me miró y se levantó sonriente tirando lo que aun le quedaba de cigarrillo, al saludarme agitando su mano… me sentí feliz de verle después de todo un largo día de trabajo… no sabía que decirle, y mi mente sólo podía pensar en nosotros dos solos bajo esa luna llena afuera de un estudio de grabación sin clima… él por su parte tampoco decía nada, sólo respiraba algo nervioso, creo que ni siquiera él sabía el porque estaba ahí a tales horas de la noche… sin saber que decirnos nos miramos, sus ojos dejaban notar algo que lo ahogaba, sin embargo sólo preguntó si necesitaba ayuda para después pedir disculpas por no haber llegado, explicando así uno de sus tantos problemas familiares causados por su falta de tiempo… él seguía hablando y hablando, a veces lo hacía de cosas que no tenían sentido, realmente no sé el porque decía que sólo había venido a disculparse, aún así me gustaba escucharle… de nuevo preguntó si necesitaba ayuda e inconcientemente le dije que sí… pasamos de nuevo adentro donde se puso a jugar con su voz ya que se escuchaba mucho eco… y ahí estábamos de nuevo en la misma sala donde casi rozamos nuestros labios por primera vez, sentados en la misma posición que la vez anterior, pero esta vez Teru estaba diferente, como si quisiera decirme algo y no pudiera por miedo a algo… para no pensar en esos recuerdos me distraje con las partituras, todo iba bien hasta que encontré un error en ellas ya que se veía como si fuese una mancha, pasé el papel a Teru que, al momento de tomarlo, accidentalmente rozó suavemente mi mano haciéndome de nuevo sonrojar por lo cual bajé mi cabeza, él al percatarse de ello la levantó con su cálida mano para así mirarme fijamente a los ojos, contemplando mi rostro, susurrando mi nombre con cierto aire de fascinación, temor y ternura… yo no podía resistirme ante tal situación, mi mente, mi cuerpo, todo en mí deseaba detener el tiempo… él abrió su boca tratando de decir algo e impulsivamente lo besé dejando la partitura a un lado para abrazarle en lo que él pasaba sus manos por mi cabello… de nuevo esa magia se había apoderado de nosotros haciéndonos perder la razón, embriagándonos de un mutuo sentimiento un tanto extraño… no podíamos separarnos y por mi parte tampoco lo quería, yo seguía abrazándole, recorriendo esa su perfecta espalda por debajo de la ajustaba camiseta en lo que él casi estaba sobre mí, lo único que se lo impedía era la silla en la que estaba sentado pero creo que por eso no habría tanto problema… estábamos a punto de arrodillarnos en el piso… cuando de pronto entró Jiro corriendo y llamándome a voces. Los dos nos separamos lo más rápido posible sin embargo nos encontró a punto de sentarnos; Teru con la camiseta desfajada y yo… yo estaba algo despeinado… él al vernos así dijo sarcásticamente – "se nota que trabajan mucho… sólo vine por mi palm y ya que estaba de camino saber si necesitabas ayuda con la música pero ya veo que Teru sabe muy bien cómo ayudarte" – para después sonreír pícaramente.

La pieza musical terminó con el público aclamando el nombre de la banda, Jiro se había movido hasta estar junto a Teru, para platicar alegremente mientras se preparaban para la siguiente ronda, Takuro había quedado complacido con la actuación y Hisashi seguía en su lugar tratando de estar lo más concentrado posible y extrañado de la insistencia de Jiro con respecto a que tocara junto a Teru; aún así no se atrevía a decirle algo al respecto hasta estar seguro de qué era lo que ocurría; sólo le observaba tratando de averiguar qué pudiera ser eso que el bajista estaba planeando, si es que estaba planeando algo.

Continuara…..


	4. Toki no Shizuku

**時の雫**

Teru y Jiro seguían platicando mientras Hisashi observaba cuidadosamente al bajista, toda su distracción se fue al momento en que Takuro le indicó que se preparara para la siguiente canción; puesto que tenía que hacer un solo al final de esta; las luces se apagaron, pronto los cuatro volvieron de nuevo a sus respectivos lugares y a los primeros sonidos del pandero que llevaba Teru, las primeras notas de Doku Rock comenzaron al mismo tiempo en que imágenes de cráneos y juegos de luces hacían su aparición, logrando con esto que la gente se emocionara aún mas, a pocos segundos de haber empezado a cantar, el vocalista se notaba un poco incomodo puesto que evitaba moverse de manera violenta, sólo se quedó en su lugar aplaudiendo. Pronto la parte vocal había terminado, de nuevo el escenario estaba casi a obscuras, sólo lo podían iluminar las delgadas luces verdes que se movían de arriba abajo para hacer anuncio a aquél guitarrista principal, quien comenzaba a tocar un solo de guitarra eléctrica acompañado por un arreglo de la pieza musical Canon in D para su interpretación, saltando y entregándose por completo, intentando así expresar la confusión de la que eran presos sus pensamientos.

Hisashi:

Ahora el público esta feliz, esto siempre me alegra pero ahora no puedo estar tranquilo… avanzo sonriéndole a la gente, parece fácil pero me esta matando, en estos momentos sólo quiero sonreír para uno y no sé si este bien eso… no debería preocuparme por eso ahora o volveré a desafinar… mas sin embargo no puedo evitarlo, el sólo hecho de pensar en que Jiro sepa algo me esta volviendo loco… sé que no debería preocuparme por eso pero no puedo evitarlo… empiezo el solo en un extremo del escenario muy cerca del público y cierro los ojos… no quiero pensar mas, la música parece que hoy no quiere obedecerme y me traiciona recordándomelo a cada compás… voy a volver a fallar… me giro mirando al público como si fuese parte de la actuación y sonrío nuevamente, las luces iluminan el lugar tiñendo de tonos verdes y humo… si cierro nuevamente los ojos volveré a verte frente a mí con la lluvia cayendo por delante… porqué no puedo apartarte? esto ya es demasiado… tengo que hacer algo para resolver lo que me pasa… no se que me pasa… no, sí sé lo que me pasa pero… de pronto una extraña emoción empieza a recorrerme, como si hubiera encontrado algo maravilloso, la música me parece sublime de nuevo… tal vez… yo sólo… yo sólo deseo volver a verte de frente y sonriendo… mis sentimientos comienzan a salir por medio de las notas, cada giro, cada salto es un deseo que por fin he encontrado, los rayos y luces que iluminan mi guitarra son tal luminosos como mis pensamientos hacia ti… creo que… creo que ya no me importa si Jiro sabe o no sabe algo al respecto, ya no me importa si al resto les incomoda o no, no se si era lo que en realidad me tenía preocupado, pero ahora siento más libertad de poder sentir claramente… tal vez aún no sea tiempo de decirte algo pero, sé que me armaré de valor… y dentro de poco no podré resistirlo, te confesaré todo lo que al fin entendí… la melodía esta por terminar, el momento de estar frente a ti se acerca, estoy feliz de esta vez no haber desafinado, aún mientras te encontrabas en mis pensamientos… las últimas notas en mi guitarra suenan en todo el Tokyo Dome, camino de espaldas agradeciendo… no puedo esperar para darme la vuelta, verte ahí de pie y poder sonreírte como si sólo estuvieses tú en este enorme sitio.

Teru:

Sigo mirándote desde ese pequeño lugar en la parte trasera del escenario, veo que haz vuelto a ser el mismo, se nota por esa pasión que tienes al tocar… continúo recargado en una de las paredes feliz de verte sonreír de nuevo, presionando fuertemente a escondidas ese adorno tuyo en forma de cráneo, no sé que sea exactamente pero al hacerlo siento como si algo me quemara, como si una desconocida sensación se apoderara de mi razón e incluso de mi cuerpo, tanto que me impide moverme, para estar sólo ahí contemplándote en silencio, mientras Takuro me habla de cosas que no entiendo y Jiro hace bromas a las que no puedo prestar atención… en este momento sólo sé que vienes hacia mi, dedicándome esa tu hermosa y sublime sonrisa, trato de caminar hacia ti sin embargo al momento de estirar la pierna… un accidente me impide ir a tu encuentro, e inmediatamente corro hacia los camerinos, Jiro corrió tras de mí para averiguar que era lo que pasaba; ya que estábamos a unas canciones de terminar el concierto; me interceptó y al mirarme soltó una carcajada… era evidente la magnitud de mi problema, lamentablemente mi pantalón se había roto del encuarte… sintiéndome avergonzado y frustrado por no haber podido felicitarte Jiro me dijo entre risas que haría hasta lo imposible por darme cinco o diez minutos, después salió del camerino carcajeándose hasta mas no poder… me acerqué al guardarropa que tenemos ahí y empecé a buscar algún pantalón que fuese menos ajustado que el anterior, busqué y busqué hasta encontrar uno rojo que me quedaba un poco holgado… a pocos segundos el público aclamaba a Jiro, quien para no levantar sospechas se puso a entretenerlos tocando el bajo invitando también a duelo a Takuro… bien, eso me dará al menos diez minutos… estando un poco menos tenso por ello comencé a desabrocharme el pantalón sin importarme que la puerta estuviese entreabierta, estaba cantando tarareando y hablando solo para tratar de relajarme mientras deslizaba la prenda hacia abajo, pero a pocos segundos todo cambió y en ese momento mi columna vertebral se sintió fría al escuchar la voz de Hisashi que decía mientras entraba con la cabeza agachada – "Dijo Jiro que necesitabas ayuda…" – él levantó la cabeza con asombro de verme en esas condiciones, creo que ambos nos sonrojamos… demonios, de todas las situaciones porqué tuviste que llegar en esta; donde por mas que quiero no soy capaz de decirte o hacer nada en estos momentos ya que no tendría el control de mi propio ser; y sin tener mas remedio retomé mi postura para volver a vestirme… todavía queda un poco de tiempo, pensé, sin embargo nadie dijo nada, sólo te reíste al ver tamaño hoyo en mis antiguos pantalones, estas a punto de partir… no, no quiero que te vayas, ya no aguanto esta situación, mucho menos ahora que te has volteado para marcharte, así que sin pensarlo más te detengo abrazándote por la espalda para acercarte a mi cuerpo, susurrándote al oído lo que he tratado de decirte antes y después del receso… inexplicablemente me has correspondido al poner tus manos sobre las mías, pero sobretodo al recargar tu cabeza en la mía al girarte, para después de mirarme a los ojos deslizarte suavemente, rozando mi rostro, tocándome de forma ligera con tus labios, suspirando profundamente mientras tu aliento se siente como si emitieras una sonrisa, aceptando con ello mis disculpas… a los pocos segundos se oye solamente la guitarra de Takuro en lo que Jiro grita que ya es hora de continuar… te separas de mí sonriendo nuevamente y te apresuras a salir a escena tocando tu guitarra con sublime pasión, como si entre ustedes tres hicieran un intro para lo que sería una de las últimas canciones… no puedo creer lo que ha pasado, estoy tan emocionado… por primera vez siento esta extraña alegría…

La gente ahora grita el nombre de Hisashi, ya que había hecho una excelente demostración con su guitarra, los tres miembros de la banda seguían jugando; o al menos eso parecía; mientras esperaban a que Teru estuviese listo para salir a escena, el público seguía aplaudiendo y aclamando a esos tres ídolos, hasta que toda la ovación se la llevó el vocalista al hacer su aparición, levantando los brazos como si saliese victorioso, se acercó a su micrófono para agradecer el apoyo brindado por el público y para bromear con ellos un rato, como si hiciera un pequeño espacio antes de anunciar la canción.

Teru:

Creo que ya por fin esta todo bajo control, con todas mis fuerzas grito el nombre de una de las canciones que darían final a este concierto, al poco rato el intro comienza, el público sigue gritando… lo puedo ver mas no escuchar, no puedo si quiera pensar debido a esa maravillosa muestra de perdón de Hisashi, fue tan cálida, tan especial, algo que nunca antes había sentido… he comenzado a cantar Yuuwaku, no es que ande muy concentrado en la música sino porque me sé de memoria los tiempos… sé que no debo pensar en eso, debo cantar, ese es mi trabajo, debo dejar de paso mis sentimientos pero no puedo y tampoco puedo concentrarme, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… por unos segundos pude escuchar los instrumentos, para de nuevo ocultar el sonido al recordar ese abrazo en el camerino, sentir tu aroma, tu cuerpo recargado en el mío, tus ojos mirándome, tus labios rozando y quemando mi piel con tu aliento… si no hubiese sido por Jiro, te hubiera tomado entre mis brazos… no sabes cómo hubiese querido detener el tiempo para seguir contemplando esa tu dulce faz…

Hisashi:

La música inunda de nuevo el Tokyo Dome en esta noche, el concierto prácticamente esta por concluir y no te imaginas los deseos que tengo por que eso se cumpla ya… veo al frente y tu estas allí, de pie, cantando como siempre lo haces, de esa forma tan maravillosa… pero te notas algo distraído, ya que entraste unos segundos antes; aunque no creo que el público lo haya notado… es extraño, estas cantando pero pareciera que tu mente no es quien ordena los sonidos provenientes de tu boca, te estará ocurriendo algo malo? tu actitud parece distraída, tan perdida, tan soñadora… aunque he de admitir que luces sorprendente; al pensar esto se dibuja en mis labios una suave sonrisa; miro al frente y pese a que de repente siento la pesadez de cuando Jiro nos mira no puedo evitar sentir una gran sonrisa… los ritmos de estas últimas canciones me parece que suenan tan lejos; aunque sea yo quien los este creando; mis pensamientos se agolpan en una sola idea, el final de este concierto… no te imaginas los deseos que tengo de poder corresponderte a aquello que me confesaste en los camerinos… cierro los ojos recordando tu abrazo, tu aliento pronunciando aquel susurro que emocionó al máximo mi corazón… acompañado de esta guitarra quisiera poder comunicarte todo lo que siento, tal vez sea la forma más fácil de decírtelo, tal vez no lo escuches por esa extraña distracción que portas mas no me importa, tocaré las notas con toda mi alma, entregaré mi ser en esta confesión musical para así obtener las fuerzas necesarias de estar frente a ti sin remordimientos, sin presiones de ningún tipo… para poder expresarte cuánto es lo que siento… aún ahora, con los ojos cerrados me es posible ver tu silueta, puedo sentir tu voz, tu respiración… puedo sonreír con clara sinceridad y fuerza, al recordar cada ensayo, cada sesión, cada trabajo juntos y cada momento que nos fue acercando a esto, me hacen creer que soy capaz de decirte todo aquí y ahora.

Los cuatro músicos seguían en su ejecución con gran sentimiento; en especial el guitarrista principal; puesto que su guitarra se escuchaba más enérgica a comparación del resto del concierto, llamando así la atención de Jiro, quien sonríe gentilmente acompañándole en su entrega tocando con similar pasión, mientras Takuro inspirado por tan armoniosa pieza inicia una contagiada interpretación de notas que se eleva a través del escenario. Teru continuaba cantando, realmente parecía estar ido, tanta era su distracción que en la última línea antes del primer coro, confundió muy evidentemente las estrofas y al darse cuenta de su error se quedó callado por unos segundos, para después hacer un gesto de coraje mezclado con vergüenza y así seguir cantando, pero ahora de forma desganada.

Teru:

Estúpido! mil veces estúpido!... cómo me pudo pasar esto! y más tratándose de una canción clásica… sigo cantando, tratando de recuperarme, seguramente todos los demás han de estar enojados por tamaño error... volteo de reojo hacia donde esta Takuro, por ahora el se encuentra enfocado a su guitarra, como si evitara verme, miro hacia Jiro y éste continúa dando vueltas con su bajo… sé que si te miro volveré a equivocarme, así que prefiero no hacerlo pero, el hecho de empezar a escuchar el sonido de tus notas me hace pensar y sentir cosas que ni siquiera sé si deba sentir o pensar, dejo que el público cante mientras trato de agarrar un poco de concentración al empezar a correr por todo el escenario… creo que funciona, pero al momento de regresar a mi puesto, no pude evitar el detenerme a medio camino para contemplarte bailoteando con tu guitarra… diablos! por poco me equivoco otra vez… volteo de nuevo al público, me siento extraño, sin embargo al tomar aire y de nuevo verlos, los tres me miran alegres dejando ver una sonrisa de apoyo, en especial la tuya, que me parece luce distinta a las demás, así que de nuevo comienzo a cantar como se supone que debí hacerlo desde un principio, con la alegría que siempre debí demostrar.

Hisashi:

No creí que tu distracción fuera tanta, te has equivocado en una de esas canciones que tantas veces has interpretado a la perfección antes… noto que estas perturbado… necesitas tranquilizarte… ah, como quisiera poder abrazarte al momento de decirte esas palabras… volteas a ver a Takuro y a Jiro pero a mi … no pudiste verme… imagino cómo debes sentirte… empiezo a tocar más enérgicamente y doy vueltas mientras tu regresas a tu postura en medio del escenario… otra vez parece que fueras a equivocarte, me preocupa esa distracción tuya, nunca te habías puesto así, ni siquiera por esos problemas que tienes en casa, miro a Jiro que se encuentra a mi lado, él también esta preocupado pero intenta disimular, ambos volteamos a ver a Takuro, su seguridad inspira confianza, éste nos sonríe en señal de apoyo, los tres volteamos a verte, confiamos en ti, en ese instante nos miras aún con algo de preocupación; me parece; y al unisolo te sonreímos, ellos confiando en ti y yo esperando que puedas leer mis pensamientos a través de esta simple sonrisa… no se si eso era lo que necesitabas pero ahora ya cantas de nuevo como siempre lo has hecho, de esa forma maravillosa que sólo tú eres capaz de emitir.

Teru:

Por fin pude cantar con la suficiente seguridad y confianza, aunque fuesen ya en los últimos minutos, Yuuwaku tomó el orden que debió haber tenido desde el principio, miro hacia el público, el cual sigue eufórico, trato de mirar hacia atrás percatándome de la actitud de Takuro, el cual ya no luce molesto. Jiro por su parte gira con el bajo y tu… tú tocas con esa gran pasión que en estos momentos siento a flor de piel haciéndome desear el final del concierto, sintiendo al mismo tiempo miedo de terminarlo, ya que por ahora te siento como mis alas, mi alegría y mi libertad; tal vez creo que estoy exagerando pero así lo siento en estos minutos en que termina una de las últimas canciones del concierto… los cuatro agracemos al público haciendo una reverencia, yo por mi parte me dispongo a interactuar con ellos para mostrar mi agradecimiento y bromear, al poco rato grito el nombre de la siguiente canción; Kanojo no "Modern…", a los cual la gente reacciona con entusiasmo, mientras Jiro inicia las primeras notas con su bajo.

Hisashi:

Siguiendo el plan que ensayo, me veo forzado a caminar hacia el extremo del escenario; contrario a donde tu te encuentras; veo que ya has recuperado tu entusiasmo y tu concentración… Viéndote ahí, en medio del escenario, alegrando los últimos momentos de este concierto; ahora Takuro esta a tu lado mientras yo me doy la vuelta animando al público de ese extremo. Tú con tu maravillosa voz contagias de energía a todo el Tokyo Dome; incluso yo me siento contagiado por ella; coreando como otras veces lo hago en canciones que no son mías… inicia el solo de guitarras y Takuro se postra frente a mi, tocando a la par mas yo alejo la vista de mi guitarra un instante para admirar tu silueta remarcada por los reflectores. Pasando este solo me dirijo con tranquilidad; complacido de no haberme equivocado; tú sigues enfrascado en tu canto, así que me coloco a unos pasos de ti continuando con la pieza… terminando la canción como acostumbramos; con tu salto acompañado de Jiro y fuegos artificiales; nuevamente el escenario se ha oscurecido… y sólo anuncias Beautiful Dreamer, escuchándose al poco tiempo la orquesta… en qué difícil situación me has puesto ahora… sé que no debo desatinar en estos momentos en que el intro comienza y sin embargo sólo se me ocurre admirar tu perfecta espalda bajo la tenue luz de esos rayos azules… a los pocos minutos tu hermosa voz entona la primera estofa… y yo, yo sigo como hipnotizado escuchándote sin poder apartar mis ojos de ti, cantado con esa fuerza y pasión.

Teru:

Sé que en esta canción no podré verte, mas siento tu mirada y me dispongo a cantar sólo para ti aunque no se si lo notes, la sola idea de dedicar a ti mi voz, me lleva al punto de una alegría que ni yo mismo puedo explicar, limitándome solamente a saludar y sonreír al público como si tu fueses él, viéndote en cada palabra, en cada nota… al fin tengo una oportunidad de justificar el mirarte al momento en que suenan los solos de instrumento, poniendo como excusa el tomar agua, no importando que no me correspondas; ya que estas concentrado en tu trabajo; continúo la segunda estrofa y así hasta el final de la canción, al llegar a ese pequeño lapso de tiempo nos damos la oportunidad de cruzar las miradas notando una fascinante alegría en tu rostro y de nuevo me dedicas ésa, tu preciosa sonrisa.

Por última vez el lugar se ha cubierto de obscuridad, iluminando con una lánguida luz la fisionomía del vocalista; el cual emite unas últimas palabras, haciendo alusión entre ellas de la última canción de la noche… el público calla y los violines lloran las notas de Tsuzureori –so far and yet so close –, Teru con sus ojos cerrados y apoyado en su micrófono entona con sublime pasión las primeras letras, Hisashi por su parte mira con cierta fascinación su guitarra sonriendo ligeramente al escucharle cantar, pareciese como si sólo estuvieran ellos dos en ese escenario entregándose mutuamente por medio de las notas musicales, respirándose un aire lleno de paz, tranquilidad, ternura y entrega. Ahora ya no necesitan verse, en estos momentos cada uno a su manera expresa todo lo que anteriormente se habían reprimido por miedo o prejuicios, usando palabras mudas confesándose todo; como si se tratase de un grito desesperado dan un aumento de fuerza a la interpretación creando una extraña atmósfera entre ellos que, poco a poco va mostrando en su individualidad una confesión por parte del vocalista y una aceptación por parte del guitarrista, continuando con ese diálogo hasta el final de la canción… Las luces se atenúan dando paso a los aplausos del público, iluminándose de nuevo el sitio, Teru agradece al público mientras el resto de la banda abandona los instrumentos para caminar alrededor del escenario despidiéndose de la gente; finalmente todos se alinean, quedando Hisashi al lado derecho de Teru; el vocalista sigue hablando dando la despedida definitiva, al bajar las manos y sin remordimientos, Hisashi toma su mano con gran confianza y determinación para la despedida grupal; el resto también lo hace como de costumbre; sin embargo algo difiere en la acción cuando de pronto ése par se estrechan con más fuerza saltando a la par de los fuegos artificiales quedando bajo las suaves luces; soltándose todos al mismo tiempo a excepción de ellos dos que, bajo una inocente broma de Jiro se vieron obligados a soltarse mas al momento de separarse, Teru retiene por unos segundos la suave mano de Hisashi, la cual resbala lentamente… los cuatro integrantes se dirigen a los camerinos; manteniéndose a cierta distancia para no despertar más sospechas entre sus compañeros; ya en la tranquilidad del camerino, Hisashi se alejó del grupo para despojarse de su caracterización, mientras Takuro entre platicas y risas decide retirarse temprano, dejando a Teru y Jiro; los cuales no tardaron en hablar del concierto, trivialidades, de hacer y decir bromas sin sentido, etc. a los pocos minutos entró Hisashi vistiendo ropa cómoda y un turbante en la cabeza hecho con una toalla, la cual se desenrolla frente a ellos para secarse con esta el cabello; Teru al verle entrar bajó pos unos instantes la cabeza mostrando una ligera coloración, Jiro al darse cuenta de ello invita a Hisashi a la conversación, éste ha aceptado y los tres toman de nuevo el tema del concierto, sin embargo la conversación se ha enfocado sólo entre el recién llegado y el vocalista, que no paraba de hacer preguntas fuera de lugar; sin ver de frente a su receptor; que sólo afirmaba con una sonrisa, aún y cuando no entendía las palabras que éste decía entre dientes y risas; Jiro al notarlo comenzó a reír por dentro, decidiendo alejarse lentamente de espaldas hasta llegar a la puerta donde ya semirecargado en ella aprovecha para colocar el seguro; mientras los otros dos siguen en su rara plática siendo abruptamente interrumpidos por el portazo causado por el bajista al salir… ambos se miraron atónitos al saberse solos, desatándose con esto el nerviosismo de ambos, Teru para evitar la huída de Hisashi retoma de nuevo el tema del concierto balbuceando tonterías y riendo sin saber ni tener un porqué, hasta que es callado por el choque de la toalla de Hisashi en el rostro; el cual sonríe alegremente mientras se da la vuelta y aprovechando la situación el vocalista le regresó la toalla lanzándola a su nuca iniciando así un juego de persecución alrededor de la mesa colocada en el centro, Hisashi en un intento desesperado por huir, subió a la mesa siendo detenido de la cintura por su perseguidor, mas al girarse, resbalan para caer en el sillón… y de nuevo el silencio llenó la habitación, encontrándose frente a frente, sintiendo su agitado palpitar, mirándose mutuamente sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar; mirándose fijamente para finalmente sonreírse, Teru lentamente comienza acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Hisashi llegando hasta su perfumado y húmedo cabello, éste a su vez responde acercándose lentamente, olvidándose por completo del vaivén de la gente del staff que transita apresuradamente por los pasillos del Tokyo Dome mientras que afuera de éste la gente se retira a sus casas, dejando aquel recinto en el que solo se podía respirar la felicidad.

Fin.


End file.
